


Surprise! It’s a Sex!Chair! - Part Two

by ladydragon76



Series: Sex!Chair [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, KINK: bondage, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: autobot ensemble, kink: denied/delayed overload, kink: exhibitionism, kink: public sex, kink: rape fantasy, kink: risk of being caught as a turn on, kink: surprised by unexpected sex, kink: voyeurism, series: sex!chair, smut: sticky, verse: g1, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A tfanonkink request fill.  The request can be found <b> <a href="http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=9312222#t9312222">here</a> </b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise! It’s a Sex!Chair! - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Or in this case, the list of kinks: Risk of being caught as a turn on (as opposed to actually being caught or watched), denied/delayed overload, rape fantasy, exhibitionism, voyeurism, bondage, public sex, and being surprised by an unexpected sexual situation. Everything in this fic is fully consensual, but the rape fantasy is pretty hardcore. Sticky, and includes a dose of head!canon.  
>  **Notes:** *snickers* This really was just fun to write.

**Title:** Surprise! It’s a Sex!Chair!  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** Sex!Chair  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** SexChair/Multiple Mechs  
 **Summary:** A tfanonkink request fill. The request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=9312222#t9312222) **.  
 **Warnings:** Or in this case, the list of kinks: Risk of being caught as a turn on (as opposed to actually being caught or watched), denied/delayed overload, rape fantasy, exhibitionism, voyeurism, bondage, public sex, and being surprised by an unexpected sexual situation. Everything in this fic is fully consensual, but the rape fantasy is pretty hardcore. Sticky, and includes a dose of head!canon.  
 **Notes:** *snickers* This really was just fun to write.

 

**Surprise! It’s a Sex!Chair!**

 

Ironhide ran a hand over the chair back, walking slowly. He was alone in his quarters. The door was locked. He was off duty for the rest of the night and the following day.

Which meant he was very much interested in, and dedicated to letting Ratchet’s wonderful, benign looking chair ‘face him into a strutless puddle of happy. He didn’t care what he got from it, so long as he couldn’t walk to take it back to the medic until tomorrow night.

He paced around the chair. Inanimate. A complex toy, and nothing more, but still he let it tease him with what was going to happen. Been a long time since he had a decent encounter with another mech, and even self-service had grown a bit bland. He did what he needed to do to get the relief of overload, then dove on into the next battle, the next meeting, the next monitor duty, or training session, or any of a million things that left him feeling even older than he was. He rarely took time for himself.

Time for some relaxation.

Ironhide knew how the chair worked. Basically. He ran his finger over the little button under the right armrest, reassuring himself it was there. He’d hate to have to comm Ratchet if something happened.

Of course if the stupid Decepticons attacked tonight and he had to use that button, he was going to rip their sparks out through their exhausts.

Ironhide swung his hips around, over the arm, and into the seat. The manacles clamped over his wrists, the vibrating paddle appearing and pressing against his panel. He ignored it for a moment, testing his reach of the button, but he could feel it right under his fingertips if he curled them under the armrest.

Good, because that really would be awkward.

Ironhide relaxed back into the chair, letting the vibrations tickle through his array. It was nice. Real nice. His panel retracted, spike extending even as he spread his legs wider.

The vibrating plate pulled away, and Ironhide watched through half-lidded optics, and with some minor surprise, as a cylinder rose up to hover over the end of his spike. A much smaller artificial spike began buzzing, and edged toward his valve.

Ohhh… Frag, that was _nice_!

Ironhide slumped, purring a low growl of pleasure as the little device teased around the rim of his valve. The cylinder slid down over his spike slowly, surprisingly slick, squeezing perfectly. Ironhide moaned, pushing into the soft lining of the cylinder.

Oh yeah. That was _real_ nice.

He was in no hurry, relaxed, and all but draped in the chair at first. Ironhide had no idea how it was reading him, what all clever sensors Wheeljack had to have placed in it, but by Primus’ shiny skidplate, he was damn grateful. The chair worked him over slow and thorough, building the charge with languorous strokes. Even the vibration of the little piece just inside the first ring of his valve seemed slower.

He was carried up from lazy arousal to panting lust so easily he didn’t remember when he’d begun to grip the chair’s arms. He didn’t recall when each squeezing roll of the artificial valve started to make his back arch. Ironhide thrust in earnest now. The sound of his gasps and deep rumbling moans filled his quarters as the tingling in his systems moved lower. Molten desire coiled tight and hot in his belly. His spark pulsed hard and fast, energy dancing out over his sensornet.

_So close. Primus, yes! Oh, there! Frag! **Right** there!_

Ironhide was on the edge, trembling, helm back, mouth open, absolutely uninhibited, open to the moment. His back curved, hips bucking up, hands clenching tight-

Everything stopped.

Cold.

The cylinder pulled away, the little vibrating thing just _gone_.

A small sound of denial escaped, but it took a few moments for Ironhide to even realize that his wrists weren’t clamped to the arms of the chair anymore.

“What…?” He uncurled his fingers, staring blankly at his right hand as something went _click_.

No. “No!” Ironhide hurried to stand, nearly fell on his face in the process, then sat back down. The chair did nothing. Not. A. Single. Damn. Thing! “ ** _No!_** ”

Ironhide bellowed his frustration. Fragging. Glitching. Thrice-damned _safety features_! He’d accidentally pushed the button, and now the chair wouldn’t reactivate for an _hour_! It was cruel! It was wrong! Slaggit! He’d been _right there_!

He stood up, glaring at the chair. With effort he cleaned the lubricant from his thighs and aft, somehow managed to get his spike housed -though it was uncomfortably tight in there- then marched to his door, already checking his weapons.

“See you in a frellin’ hour!” Ironhide stormed out of his quarters, heading for the range, leaving the chair to sit there and wait on him instead.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
